Bloody Baron (quest)
|Starting_icon = velen}} Bloody Baron is a main quest in and can be completed before or after Hunting a Witch in Act I. Walkthrough Arriving at Crow's Perch, Geralt's greeting will vary depending on how he treated the Baron's men in the quest The Nilfgaardian Connection. If he killed them, the townsfolk here will be afraid of his coming and the guards will be hostile and will not let Geralt pass the gate. If Geralt did not kill the Baron's men he should have little trouble convincing the gate guards to allow him to see the Baron. A third option exists where Geralt avoided the Baron's men entirely by not going to the Inn at the Crossroads. In this case, the guards will not trust Geralt but will not attack him, so he will have to either pay 15 or use the alternate entry below. Forceful Path Head back down the hill into the village near the castle. When Geralt enters the area marked on the map he will spot an old peasant sitting on some wood. Geralt can choose to talk to the man or continue searching for another entrance without his help. Even after starting to talk to the old man Geralt can decide to find the entrance on his own. Ask the old man if he knows the area well to find out if there is another way into the castle besides the main gate. The man reveals that the innkeep at the crossroads where you fought the Baron's men is actually his sister's husband. In addition, the old man suggests Geralt make a monetary donation in exchange for information about sneaking into the castle. Either pay the man 15 or refuse to pay and find the entrance yourself. If Geralt chooses to pay, the old man will tell a story of a boy found drowned in the moat near the castle. Later his missing hat was found beside the well inside the castle walls which meant it was likely the boy fell into the well meaning there might be a passage between the well and the river. He will explain how to get to a shrine that was made for the dead boy on the northwest side of the castle. Follow the old man's directions, the objective marker, or simply go to the location marked on the map in the gallery to reach the shrine and search the area on the opposite side of the moat from the shrine to locate the hidden cave entrance. Note: The cave is very dark inside and you will have to defend yourself. It is recommended that you use a Cat potion to help see better. Additionally there are several containers with good loot in the cave, be sure to check below the water's surface for some loot containers. One of the chests in this cave is associated with the quest Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear. Dive under the water to enter the cave and explore it to find the entrance to the well, making sure to watch out for the water hag that spawns here. Immediately upon exiting the well a cut scene will occur that will introduce Geralt to the Baron and start a conversation. Peaceful Path If Geralt is able to enter peacefully, follow the sergeant as he leads through the castle grounds. Geralt may choose to ask about his service in the war and how his men are faring thus far. He will lead Geralt to the garden where the Baron is speaking to Havart var Moehoen. Talk to the Baron Whether Geralt entered peacefully or forcefully, the Baron greets him joyfully enough, asking Geralt to join him in his chambers. Inside, choose whichever dialogue you want and eventually the Baron will reveal how he met Ciri, who appeared exhausted, wounded, and soaking wet. The quest concludes here and Ciri's Story: The King of the Wolves begins.... Journal entry :Nilfgaard's agent had determined Ciri had stayed with the baron - the self-proclaimed ruler of Velen. This man was known for his violent temper and three-mile-long cruel streak, hence his moniker: the Bloody Baron. Geralt, however, was not one to be frightened by nicknames, least of all those taken from bodily fluids, and so made his way to Crow's Perch, the baron's seat, to ask about Cirilla. :If Geralt causes a fight earlier at the Inn at the Crossroads: ::The guards at the castle gate were clearly not happy to see Geralt. They denied him entry, growling a few threats as they sent him on his way. However, the witcher had to talk to the Bloody Baron, so he set out to find another way into Crow's Perch. ::If Geralt gets help from the old man: :::Surprisingly, Geralt got some help from a villager he met near the castle. The old man directed the witcher to the source of an old well, claiming Geralt would find a way into Crow's Perch from there. :Geralt found his meeting with the Bloody Baron quite peculiar, and the baron himself not so bloody at all. Or did it just seem so? In any case, it turned out Ciri had indeed visited Crow's Perch some time past, but further information about her was only available for a price. Objectives * Go to the baron's castle. * Find the baron. * If Geralt takes the other way in: ** Climb up the through the old well to enter the castle. * If Geralt is allowed straight in: ** Follow the sergeant. * Talk to the baron. Notes * If you try to use the cave to sneak into Crow's Perch prior to completing the quest The Nilfgaardian Connection, you will find that the entrance is blocked by debris and there will be a few of the Baron's men standing nearby arguing about who will clean it up. Videos File:Bloody_Baron_quest Gallery Crowsperchmap.png|Cave located Northwest of the castle ar:البارون الدموي (مهمة) it:Il Barone Sanguinario ru:Кровавый Барон tr:Kanlı Baron (görev) Category:The Witcher 3 main quests